The Soul Stealers
by Emerald-Yang
Summary: April is 16 years old and is living a happy life at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Jeff is a regular guy who lived a pretty sad life many years in the past. How do these teens end up with the X men. Find out. R
1. April

"They will be here soon. Hurry!" A women's voice rang through an olden house in the forest

"What if I can't get out?" A boy's voice yelled over hers filled with fear.

"Would you rather die by their hands?" A man yelled, clearly angry.

"Fine...I'll do it." the boy answered. A flash of light was seen from the windows of the house and then silence.

**_300 years later…_**

"_You will be alright." A mother said to her daughter_

"_I know but I will miss you guys so much." April sighed. April is 16 years old and she is going off to camp. She doesn't want to leave her parents because she will miss them so much. _

"_Don't worry about us. You just go and have some fun." Her dad replied trying to cheer her up. April smiled and then looked down and the necklace her parents had given her on her birthday. She was always wearing it. She held the Yin-Yang symbol that was on the necklace, wishing that her parents could come with her. When she looked up they were gone. _

"_Mom, Dad, Where did you go?" April called out to them. Then she heard her parents scream. She didn't know where they were and couldn't find them. She tried to follow the scream but it felt like she was already there. Then she looked down and saw that her necklace was moving. The screams were coming from her necklace._

April woke up in a cold shock. She had been having dreams the same dream for awhile now. The dream wasn't really a dream. It was a memory. It was when April found out she was a mutant. She found out her power was that she could suck people into objects. After awhile she figured out a way to get her parents out. Then she ran. She wasn't running anywhere in particular just running from the problem. She found Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. This is where she was now and she felt safe here.

April tried to go back to sleep after the dream and finally drifted off.

The next day at school, April showed no signs of her nightmare. She was having fun outside with everyone else for a day of freedom before going back to class. April decided to go for a walk and just walked around the yard when she found something. Lying at her feet was a ball with a skull on it. April didn't think anything of it, it was just a ball. She picked it up and tossed it in the air a couple of times catching it in her right hand. Then she threw up so high that she couldn't see where it went. When she finally spotted it she ran to catch it. While running she tripped over a rock on the ground and fell. Then she saw the ball coming right at her. She put her hands up in the air and caught it.

"Yes" April was happy over the little things but she wouldn't be happy for long because after she caught the ball in both her hands she disappeared, and a 16 year old boy took her place.


	2. Jeff

Hello everyone. Sorry I didn't but any introduction in the first chapter. I guess I was so excited about putting it up that I forgot a few things. Well anyway, X-men does not belong to me. I know this and I have accepted it. But I do own April and Jeff. Please R&R

* * *

The boy got up and looked at the ball in his hands. His clothes were torn and ragged. They looked really old. He didn't know where he was so he decided to find out. He walked a couple of feet before he noticed a group of people looking at him. 

"Hey bub," Wolverine said to the strange kid. "Have you seen a girl who was just over there?"

"No I haven't" The boy replied

"Who are you?" Jean said politely.

"Jeff." The boy responded.

"Are you lost? We can help you if you are." Jean said with a smile

"No I'm not lost. I think I just lost track of where I was going. I will be on my way now. Thanks." Jeff said and then walked away from the school leaving the X-men confused for a second then they went back to their business.

Jeff looked around the city. It was huge and everything was different then he remembered. He went into a couple of stores some things caught his eyes. He saw electronic games for kids, and many other things but the thing that surprised him the most was a calendar that said 1998.

_What? 1998? It's supposed to be 1690. Something is defiantly wrong. I was sucked into the ball but I couldn't have been in there for 300 years! Could I? _

Jeff took a minute to think things over and then came up with an explanation.

_So I have been in the ball for 300 years. I couldn't get out on my own so I stayed there. Then someone started shaking the ball which in turn shook me. Then I'm out here._

Jeff looked down at the ball that was still in his hands. The skull stared back and he heard someone.

"What happened? Where am I?" The voice belonged to April.

"I can answer the question." Jeff said talking to her. He knew a bunch about what it was like to be in that ball. You could scream all you wanted but no one would hear you unless they had the power to.

"Who are you?" April said her voice shaky.

"You can call me Jeff. What's yours?" Jeff was strangely calm about all this.

"My name's April." This was weird how could she be talking to someone she couldn't see. "Where am I?"

"You are inside that ball you picked up." Jeff smiled.

"How did I do that?" This guy was really creeping April out. Could she have sucked herself into the ball without knowing it?

"I will explain everything to you as soon as I find a place where it's quite." Jeff said and he went around the city trying to find a place that he could talk to April without looking like he was insane.

He came to an abandoned house and went inside. "Okay now you need to listen and not inturrpet me because I am still confused about this, so don't ask questions." Jeff said. "Okay as far as I know I have the power to suck people into ordinary objects. And, well, one day I had to escape from something and I put myself inside this ball. But I couldn't get myself out, so I stayed inside the ball. My only guess is that you also have this power to suck souls into objects. So then when you caught the ball your power released me from the ball but also put you inside." Jeff finished his theory.

"So does that mean that you could let me out of the ball?" April wanted to get back to the school and tell Xavier so that he would know and maybe even help her with her powers.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I am going to." Jeff replied

"But…But I let you out of the ball." April wanted to get out of the stupid thing. Everything looked weird and was different inside it.

"Yeah, but just because you did something for me doesn't mean I'm going to do something for you." Jeff said smiling then he put the ball in his pocket and tuned out anything that April was trying to say.

In the shadows yellow eyes could be seen through the dark.

* * *

Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Please review. Anything helps 


End file.
